Perspectivas de Storybrooke
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Serie de Drabbles que muestran los puntos de vista de diferentes personajes durante el 5x02
1. ¡Hasta la Vista Storybrooke!

**_Disclaimer:_** _Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, todos los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Disney y ABC._

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Emma desapareció de la Cafetería tras una nube negra, dejando a todos atónitos al ver en lo que se había convertido, y por no saber lo que había ocurrido en Camelot durante esas seis semanas que solo el nuevo Espectro recuerda. Grumpy y los demás enanos fueron los primeros en salir luego de dicha conmoción, llevándose consigo a Sneezy, quien acababa de ser convertido en piedra.

– ¡Enhorabuena decidimos acompañarlos Grumpy!

– ¿Quieres callarte y seguir cargando Happy?

–Lo siento, pero Sneezy pesa demasiado.

– ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

– ¿Hacer? A primera hora nos vamos de aquí.

– ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

–A Boston, Nueva York, yo que sé.

– ¿Y qué hay de Snow y Charming? –Preguntaba Doc.

–Ellos pueden cuidarse solos. No sé ustedes hermanos, pero yo no pienso seguir aquí sabiendo que Emma es el Enemigo esta vez.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque nos conoce Happy, fue una de nosotros, sabe cómo destruirnos. Si Rumplestiltskin era un Demonio, ¿qué te hace pensar que Emma será mejor? Prefiero irme y salvar mi vida, además puede que Sneezy vuelva a la normalidad cruzando la línea.

– ¿Y qué nos pasará si cruzamos el límite de la Ciudad? ¿Cómo sabemos que Emma no alteró ese lugar?

–Tenemos que ir a averiguarlo. ¡Bashful, Sleepy! Aten a Sneezy en la Camioneta, iremos al límite de la Ciudad.

–Espera, ¿En qué momento te convertiste en Bossy, Grumpy?

– ¿Eso importa Doc?

–A mí me importa. No tengo intenciones de salir de aquí y convertirme en un mono volador u olvidar quien soy.

–Eso ya no pasa, hasta hace 6 semanas salías de la Ciudad y ya no podías regresar, espero que eso siga intacto.

–Tenías que desobedecer a Regina.

– ¡Happy!

–Lo siento, pero es la verdad, de habernos quedado aquí al menos habríamos disfrutado un poco más de nuestras vidas.

–Yo lo que quiero saber es ¿qué rayos hicieron en Camelot?

–No tenemos ni la menor idea Bashful. ¿Ya ataron a Sneezy?

–Sí.

–Suban entonces, rápido, ¡apresúrate Dopey!

– ¿Y quién tendrá el honor de probar?

–Eso lo decidiremos allá Sleepy. Ya quiero salir de aquí para poder gritar ¡hasta la vista Storybrooke!

–Sleepy…

– ¿Qué pasa Happy?

–Dime, ¿Por qué Sneezy se vestía así?

–Simple, porque era el Alguacil.

– ¿Se pueden callar?


	2. Lo Siento Mamá

**II**

* * *

La noche anterior no tenía ningún sentido, todo parecía irreal, para ellos solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas, pero no era así. Seis semanas en Camelot que nadie recuerda. La pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Emma había hecho eso? ¿Por qué lucía así? Henry no lo entendía, quería explicaciones por parte de su madre, quería saber qué había ocurrido, qué cosa habría sido tan grave para que su madre se rindiera, para que ella hiciera algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza, porque si algo sabía bien el nuevo Autor era que su madre jamás se rendía, por más cruda que fuese la situación, nunca lo hacía.

–Vayámonos de aquí. No tiene caso seguir dentro, mañana temprano arreglaré este lugar. –Decía Regina antes de salir de la Cafetería de la Abuelita.

Pasó la noche, la más dura para los Charming y para Henry. El chico no se iba a detener, no creyendo que le había fallado a su madre. Tenía que saber lo que pasó en ese tiempo en el mítico Reino del Rey Arturo, con su madre y los demás resolviendo los problemas con los recién llegados, sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Emma y salir de dudas de una vez y para siempre.

A mediodía fue al muelle, el lugar más alejado de los Bosques, un sitio perfecto para poder charlar sin ninguna interrupción. Así fue como el chico pronunció el nombre de su madre 3 veces y ésta al fin apareció.

Cuando ella al fin se dejó ver, él no podía créelo aún. Ya no veía a su madre, ni siquiera a una persona normal, al igual que su padre; solo veía al Espectro. Todo lo que Henry quería decirle a su madre era tan cierto como lo que ella, Regina y Neal le dijeron justo momentos antes de entregarle su Corazón a Pan. Esperaba que con esa declaración la ayudaría, pero no sabía que más hacer.

–Henry.

– ¿Mamá? –Exclamaba Henry apartando su mano.

–No tienes que temerme.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te ves así ahora?

–Es complicado.

La respuesta de su madre no lo dejó satisfecho, sabía que le estaba ocultando algo y quería saber que era, pero primero que nada deseaba hacerle saber a su madre que lamentaba no poder ayudarla, que no pudieran salvarla.

–Lo siento mamá. Lo que sea que haya pasado en Camelot, de verdad, lamento que te hayamos fallado.

Emma notó la tristeza en su mirada y la sinceridad en sus palabras, así que le dio a entender que él no le había fallado.

Estas últimas palabras confundieron más al chico, dejándolo con una nueva intriga; si él no le falló, ¿por qué también le borró la memoria?


	3. Esto no es Camelot

**III**

* * *

El lugar era extraño, él no lograba reconocer nada. Por más que observara a su alrededor, era más que obvio que no era su Reino. La tranquilidad de su nuevo entorno lo hacía desconfiar todavía más, el Rey Arturo necesitaba respuestas, y las quería en ese instante.

– ¡Majestad! –Gritaba un Caballero a la distancia– Lo hemos buscado por todos lados.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguno sabe en dónde nos encontramos?

–No su Alteza, pero creemos que ya no estamos en Camelot.

–Percival, lo necesito. ¿Dónde está?

–No…, no lo sabemos mi Señor. Nadie ha visto a Sir Percival.

–Tenemos que buscarlo a él y algunas respuestas, rápido, traigan unos Caballos. Por cierto, la Reina Ginebra, ¿la han visto?

–Me temo que no Majestad.

–Solo ruego que ella se encuentre bien. ¡Vámonos!

Los Caballeros avanzaron detrás de su gallardo y valiente Rey. Prosiguieron hasta llegar a la calle pavimentada, un lugar que a pesar de ser mediodía estaba muy solo. Arturo miraba los locales de la Plaza, el Reloj y cada lugar tratando de identificar su nueva posición. Las construcciones eran tan extrañas, no se parecían a nada que haya visto antes, ni en Camelot ni en ningún lugar de su mundo.

–Tenían razón Caballeros; esto no es Camelot.

A los pocos minutos, los 3 jinetes notaron la presencia de dos seres pequeños caminando como si nada con unos picos a los hombros hablando de cosas como algo llamado _Tacos_.

Tras una pequeña batalla improvisada con Grumpy y Happy, el Rey exigió que se le dijera en donde se encontraba. Ellos lo llevaron con la Alcaldesa y los Charming, solo para decirle que 6 semanas de su vida se habían esfumado por completo.

– ¡El Espectro tiene la maldita Daga! ¡Estos Forasteros me mintieron! Debo ser un estúpido.

Arturo se maldecía por todo lo que había pasado y realmente se cuestionaba sobre creerle febril y ciegamente a las Profecías de Merlin que hasta el momento no hacían más que perjudicarlo. Nada estaba claro, ¿qué era lo que el Espectro quería? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para quitarle la Daga y detenerlo de una vez? Pero sobre todo; ¿qué le había sucedido a Excalibur?

Además de eso, no conseguía localizar a Percival y anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que su querida Ginebra no hubiese sido absorbida junto con él a esa inhóspita tierra. Sus esperanzas se apagaron al escuchar a un hombre entrando por la puerta principal, avisando que más miembros de Camelot habían arribado a la Ciudad de Storybrooke junto con él. ¿Qué más le podía pasar? Eso no importaba, lo urgente en ese momento más que detener al Espectro y recuperar su espada, era reunir a sus súbditos y controlar el caos.

En su mente algo estuvo claro desde que llegó, ese lugar, ya no era Camelot.


	4. La Nueva Salvadora ha Llegado

**IV**

* * *

 ** _–Es una lástima que ya no haya una Salvadora a la cual acudir._**

Emma se jactaba de haber realizado el hechizo perfecto, sin una Salvadora cerca, nadie sabría lo ocurrido en Camelot hace 6 semanas, ni los planes del Espectro fuesen cuales fuesen. ¿Era cierto? ¿La Salvadora había dejado de existir?

Tal vez no, para Henry no. Él sabía que aún quedaba una persona a la cual acudir, una persona que con el paso de los años encontró el camino de regreso a la redención y esa era Regina Mills; la única persona capaz de hacer a un lado sus sentimientos y hacer lo que era debido. De todas maneras, muy en el fondo, ni siquiera ella se creía apta para el puesto. Tenía dudas de como la verían todos los demás asumiendo ese papel, dejando por fin su pasado y dejando de ser la Reina Malvada, para proteger a la Ciudad que creó hace más de 30 años y salvarlos a todos de la Oscuridad del Espectro.

Pero, algo que Regina tenía que entender de ser la Salvadora era que no importaba lo que los demás pensaran de tus acciones, si tú creías que era lo correcto, debías hacerlo, sin dar explicaciones, ni nada por el estilo.

 ** _–Debes asumir el problema como la Salvadora debería hacerlo. ¡Deja de culpar a los demás de tus problemas y comienza a arreglarlos por tu cuenta Regina!_**

Las palabras de Swan eran claras y concisas. Ser la Salvadora no era cosa de juego, no es de algo de lo que puedes zafarte tan fácil, ni salir huyendo, de ti dependen cientos de personas, de ti dependen sus finales felices, ya no eres solo tú buscando venganza de una niña de 10 años que no pudo guardar un secreto, debías entender que esto era algo más grande que tú.

Regina debía comprender que ella y Swan cambiaron de papeles en el momento en el que Emma se sacrificó por ella, le pasó la estafeta a Mills, para que siguiera con su trabajo, fue un trato, "vida por vida" un pacto que ella debía cumplir a como diera lugar.

Esos momentos desafiando a la Furia fueron lo que Regina necesitaba para entenderlo todo, el Precio que tenía que pagar era la vida de la Reina Malvada, para dar pasó a su nuevo y renovado Ser, el Precio era perder sus miedos e inseguridades y recordar lo que Emma le dijo al principio de su viaje:

 ** _–Te salvé, ahora, Sálvame, y si no puedes salvarme, haz lo que ningún otro se atrevería a hacer; Destrúyeme._**

Esa súplica era algo muy difícil de ignorar, y aunque no lo quisiera, en algún momento, tendría que hacerlo, por el bien de Emma y el de todos; ese era el verdadero significado de ser la Salvadora. Y ahora, con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, estaba lista para los planes del Espectro, para siempre.


	5. Trescientos Años No Pasan de Balde

**V**

* * *

Killian Jones y Bella French, dos personas en esos instantes con el Corazón roto, tristes y decepcionados, ambos sintiéndose impotentes e inútiles; una observando la lenta y aparentemente obvia partida de su Amor Verdadero, y el otro decepcionado porque su intento por regresarla al camino del bien fracasó. Ambos en esa barra junto con todos los demás aunque solos en el interior.

–El beso no funcionó. Ella dijo que no había nada que arreglar.

–Te lo dije. La Maldición deja de serlo cuando el condenado la acepta, Killian.

–Da igual, no me rendiré tan fácil con Emma. Si pasé siglos intentando matar al Cocodrilo, creo que puedo esperar un poco para salvarla. Solo que no comprendo, ¿qué rayos habrá pasado en Camelot? ¿Qué rayos fue tan grande para que Emma sucumbiera a la Oscuridad?

–Si alguna vez se rompe el hechizo lo sabremos, aunque tal vez tenga mis sospechas.

– ¿Qué es lo que crees Bella?

– ¿Qué te puedo decir Killian? La Oscuridad del Espectro no es la misma que hace 300 años.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿En serio crees que esa cosa no es acumulativa? Imagínate todas las cosas horribles que hizo Rumple como el Espectro durante este tiempo, por eso su Corazón estaba así. Rumple adoptó la Oscuridad de Zoso, un Espectro que estaba controlado por un Rey gracias a la Daga, él adquirió la Oscuridad por su propia Oscuridad. Ahora piensa en Emma; Ella se sacrificó para salvar a Regina, un acto heroico y honorable, un acto de alguien que ya no tenía el potencial con el que todos nacemos para ser Héroes o Villanos, alguien que a pesar de las cosas malas y tristes que le han sucedido a lo largo de su vida seguía siendo un lienzo en blanco.

– ¿Me estás tratando de decir que la Oscuridad que estaba dentro del Corazón del Cocodrilo era más fuerte que ella?

–Precisamente. Porque aunque esa cosa era más poderosa que antes, Emma adquirió la Oscuridad pura, y por más que ella la resistió, al final se dejó vencer.

–De todas maneras; no voy a dejarme vencer, pelearé por Emma, así sea lo último que haga.

–Sé que así lo harás, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes Killian. Yo presiento que Emma sigue ahí adentro, que todavía hay luz en su Ser.

–Claro que aún la hay, y yo la traeré de vuelta.

–Salud por eso.

– ¡SALUD!

Unos buenos tragos de Ron, que tal vez no curen su Corazón destrozado, pero ayudan a aliviar un poco sus penas, Killian tiene la misión de recuperar a la vieja Swan y Bella, por su parte, tiene la esperanza de que Rumple vuelva de ese viaje al que se lo llevó la Oscuridad.


	6. Si Ganamos, Emma Pierde

**VI**

* * *

Perder a un hijo siempre es difícil, algunos dicen que es la cosa más horrible y dolorosa del mundo, aunque tal vez, el perderlo y recuperarlo una y otra vez ya se convierta en algo tan normal como respirar. O al menos eso se puede concluir.

Snow White, una Princesa que ha tenido una vida plagada completamente de desgracias desde los 10 años, una mujer criada por la crudeza de su mundo, madre de dos hijos maravillosos, de los cuales, su hija mayor no ha tenido el gusto de convivir con ella en un ambiente armonioso y feliz durante mucho tiempo. Una heroína que daría todo por proteger a sus joyas más preciadas; Emma Swan, y el pequeño Neal.

¿Qué sentirá Snow de perder a Emma por tercera vez en su vida? ¿Quién fue el maldito Hechicero que profetizó que su hija se convertiría en la Salvadora? ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que la puso en aquel camino de infelicidad?

El destino suele ser cruel con sus protagonistas, eso lo sabía, y podía comprobarlo observando a Emma; conociendo y analizando su vida temprana, lo duro que fue para esa niña pequeña y frágil ir de un hogar adoptivo a otro, crecer creyendo que sus padres no la amaban, vivir sola, estar en prisión y que a sus 28 años se sintiera la persona más sola y desdichada de cualquiera de los Reinos.

¿Habrá hecho lo correcto cuando la puso en ese armario? ¿Fue lo mejor dejarla crecer en un ambiente tan hostil? ¿Qué habría pasado de dejarla con ellos y que la profecía nunca se hubiese cumplido? Tal vez seguirían bajo el hechizo, Henry nunca habría existido y la Reina Malvada seguiría con vida. El único problema es que no lo sabrá, no hay forma de volver el tiempo atrás ni de adivinar lo que hubiese sucedido el día que Emma nació o cuando Pan lanzó la segunda Maldición. Snow continúa preguntándose si algún día la Salvadora, o mejor dicho, el nuevo Espectro tendrá un final feliz.

Ver que su hija fue completamente consumida por la Oscuridad no era nada agradable, era como si le dieran una bofetada de realidad, dándose cuenta que lo que le hizo a la hija de Maléfica, además de no tener perdón, no había servido de nada.

 _ **–Ustedes fueron a Camelot, para tratar de arrancarme la Oscuridad, y fallaron.**_

Resultaba imposible creer que le habían vuelto a fallar a su hija, al igual que ver como convertía al buen Sneezy en piedra, y la frialdad en su mirada y en sus palabras, su pequeño Cisne se desvaneció de un momento a otro, llevándose 6 semanas consigo, su esperanza se estaba marchando junto con su hija, hacia la Oscuridad.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Camelot? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para que su hija los dejara atrás?

–Snow, todo saldrá bien. Ganaremos esta batalla.

–David, si ganamos, Emma pierde.

Eso era todo. Si ganaban la pelea contra el Espectro, su hija se marchaba; **PARA SIEMPRE**.


	7. Un Nuevo Mundo, La Misma Canción

**VII**

* * *

En estos momentos, los bailes de Camelot ya no le parecían aburridos. La verdad es que le encantaría estar en ese lugar en esos instantes, por alguna razón, estaba lejos de casa, junto con más habitantes de ese Reino legendario. Un Bosque desconocido, un lugar lleno de pájaros gigantes de acero, vehículos de 4 ruedas que asemejaban a una carreta mal fabricada, letreros y aparatos que se encendían y apagaban solos.

Un lugar en donde su Rey ya no tenía el poder y un extraño hombre junto con un grupo llamado "Los Hombres Alegres" recorrían los Bosques en busca de todos los recién llegados a ese lugar llamado Storybrooke, Maine.

Tiendas de acampar de un material extraño, agua metida en botellas transparentes, tantos avances tecnológicos eran demasiado para la joven doncella Violet, las cosas pasaban bastante rápido para ella. Conforme se aproximaba más a la calle principal de la Ciudad se maravillaba de esas cajas parlantes y las pequeñas antorchas que prendían y apagaban una y otra vez en ese lugar tan curioso que la gente llamaba la Cafetería de la Abuelita.

Ese sitio era increíble, ahí te servían la comida que quisieras en minutos, todo estaba limpio y fresco, el ambiente era tranquilo y agradable, pero sin duda existía una cosa en ese lugar que tenía toda su atención; la música. Por más que buscara, no lograba encontrar a los instrumentistas que deleitaban a los comensales con sus melodías sin igual.

En la noche, después de aventurarse a levantarse de aquella barra e investigar eso que la tenía tan intrigada, por fin encontró la fuente del sonido, una enorme caja repleta de botones, que parecía tener toda la música del mundo dentro de ella.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tiene magia?

–Algo así. La llamamos Gramola. Si la alimentas, cantará para ti.

El chico sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la introdujo en una ranura de ese artefacto, presionó los botones y la música comenzó a escucharse.

–Claro, no eres de aquí, es normal que la música suene extraña.

–No, no es eso, es solo que me parece haber escuchado esto antes.

La joven no entendía porque ese chico le parecía tan familiar y mucho menos esa canción, algo dentro de sus memorias la recordaba, mas no el lugar ni el momento. A pesar de ser un nuevo mundo, esa canción la hacía sentir como en casa de alguna manera.

–Soy Violet.

–Henry.

–Hola.

Su voz era familiar, todo en él lo era, su nombre, la manera la que se presentó y esa rara sensación que tenía junto a Henry, esa canción los conectaba de alguna manera, y si se rompía el Hechizo, sabría cuál era.


	8. Pelearé Hasta Que Deje De Existir

**VIII**

* * *

 ** _–Emma, escúchame. Te conozco, el bien, aún está en ti._**

¿Regina tendrá razón? ¿Emma seguía ahí? Es probable, la vieja Swan todavía existía debajo de esa brillosa piel y actitud severa.

– ¡Déjame salir de aquí!

–Lamento que eso no será posible querida.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

–Lo que he querido de todos aquellos a los que he poseído; poder. Ninguno alcanzó la meta, hasta ahora. Tú, Emma Swan, me ayudarás a liberarme del control de esa cosa. Juntos tú y yo seremos imparables, ¿por qué te resistes todavía?

– ¡No dejaré que dañes a los que amo! ¡No vas a destruir todo lo que he logrado!

– ¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien arruinó todo en primer lugar.

– ¿Qué?

–Piénsalo. De no haber salvado a Regina, ahora podrías estar junto con ese asqueroso Pirata, serías feliz junto a tus padres y tu querido hijo.

–Pero ella habría muerto, ¿eso no es lo que querías hacerle? ¿No querías matarla?

–Sí, eso era lo que quería, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué no le diste la Daga? ¿Por qué adoptar un destino que bien no era para ti?

– ¡Ella era mi amiga! Además de ser la Madre de Henry y una persona importante para mí. Yo jamás habría dejado que eso le pasara a ella, o a alguien más.

– ¿Y cómo te lo pagó? Haciéndose pasar por ti, controlándote con esa Daga, una y otra vez.

–La gente comete errores, yo pude haberlo hecho.

– ¿Estás segura? Tú eras la Salvadora, tú tenías que encontrar y liberar a Merlin, era tu destino, no el de la Reina Malvada. Si ella no se hubiese autonombrado la Salvadora, no habrías usado la Magia para salvar a su patético enamorado. ¿No lo ves? Regina debe pagar por haberte condenado a este infierno del que no podrás salir. ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? Se quedaron inertes, no hicieron nada para salvarte, te volvieron a fallar.

– ¡Basta!

–Por donde lo veas, sabes que tengo razón querida. Ellos deben pagar por traicionarte, el mundo debe saber que nadie se mete contigo, permíteme ayudarte.

– ¡No! Por más que lo intentes, no te dejaré proseguir, lucharé hasta que no pueda más.

–Yo no contaría con eso, tu luz se está extinguiendo, mientras que yo, estoy creciendo, se te acaba el tiempo, y en cuanto Excalibur esté completa una vez más, no tendrás salvación, ni siquiera la muerte, porque nunca la conocerás.

La Oscuridad era poderosa, en esas 6 semanas se apoderó del cuerpo de Emma con cada dosis de Magia que ella ocupaba, con cada decepción y traición que sufría en Camelot, era verdad todos le habían fallado, trataron de exterminarla. Sus propios padres, y la persona a la que le había confiado prácticamente su vida.

Sabiendo eso, Emma aún no se rendía. En su interior todavía quedaba una chispa de aquella luz que alguna vez brilló con gran intensidad, Regina tenía razón, pero el Espectro también, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría encendida? ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar esa Oscuridad para conseguir lo que ha anhelado durante siglos? ¿A cuántas personas que ella amaba iba a destruir para cumplir su cometido?


End file.
